Los próximos siete días
by anita4869
Summary: Arturo es informado de una serie de eventos que ocurrirán en el transcurso de una semana. El séptimo día terminará con la vuelta de la magia a Camelot a manos del hechicero Emrys, ya sea para salvar el reino o para destruirlo. Pero Arturo tiene un plan. Más o menos.
1. Prólogo: El amanecer

¡Buenas! Este fic lleva traducido en mi ordenador casi un año y tenía muchas ganas de subirlo ya que cuando lo leí me encantó. Está completo así que actualizaré dos o tres veces por semana para acabarlo en cosa de un mes (tiene nueve capítulos). Una vez más, solo estoy traduciendo. La historia original es _**The next seven days**_(s/6847633/1/The-Next-Seven-Days) escrita por **Ultra-Geek** (u/865303/Ultra-Geek), que es una autora absolutamente brillante y fantástica y todos sus fics merecen la pena.

¡Aquí tenéis!

* * *

_Prólogo: El amanecer  
_

— Esto es estúpido —dijo Merlín. No era la primera vez.

Arturo puso los ojos en blanco. Contó en silencio hasta diez, y... no, seguía molesto. Se dio la vuelta y apuntó con el dedo a la cara de su criado. Merlín se puso algo bizco.

— Si dices eso una vez más —dijo Arturo— te daré una bofetada. A Dios pongo por testigo de que te daré una bofetada en la cara. ¿Lo entiendes?

Merlín asintió.

— Bien —dijo Arturo, y se giró para seguir caminando—. Ahora cállate y sigamos en marcha.

Hubo silencio, por un momento. Un momento corto. Entonces Merlín suspiró. Y bufó. Arturo luchó el impulso de frotarse la nariz. Merlín suspiró otra vez, esta vez mucho más alto y exagerado hasta un punto ridículo.

Arturo giró sobre sus talones y siseó.

— ¿Y ahora qué?

— Nada —dijo Merlín—. Es solo que esto es est- uh, es tonto.

— ¿Qué parte de 'te daré una bofetada' no llegaste a entender?

— La parte en la que me la das de verdad —dijo Merlín con una sonrisa, y añadió—. Pero de todos modos, dijiste que me la darías si decía que esto era estúpido. No dije eso, dije que era tonto.

Arturo se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y siguió caminando. Merlín continuó tras él. Desde el ataque de Morgana a Camelot, él y los caballeros habían empezado a tomar turnos para participar en las patrullas nocturnas. Así que, naturalmente, cuando le tocaba a Arturo vagar por los bosques de noche, Merlín también iba. Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que a Merlín le gustara la idea. Tampoco quería decir que Merlín estuviera más callado de lo habitual.

— Quiero decir —continuó Merlín—. Estamos recorriendo los bosques de noche. ¿Qué diablos vamos a conseguir con eso, aparte de cansancio y muerte? Hay lobos ahí fuera, Arturo.

— ¿Lobos? ¿Quién te dijo que hubiera lobos?

— Gwaine.

— Bueno, Gwaine es un idiota. Primera regla, no escuches a Gwaine. Cada vez que hable, tápate los oídos y canta fuerte —dijo Arturo, y Merlín resopló—. No hay lobos, no tan cerca de la ciudad.

— Sí, pero —dijo Merlín, arrastrando la segunda palabra en un gemido—. Hay bandidos, e incluso si nos las arregláramos para cruzarnos con Morgana o cualquier otro inútil, ¿qué propones que hagamos? ¿Bostezar hasta que se rindan? O, oh, ya sé, podríamos roncarles hasta la muerte.

— Advertiríamos a la ciudad y pasaríamos a la acción —respondió Arturo—. Ahora cállate. Si hay alguien ahí fuera, no queremos delatar nuestra posición —después Arturo apoyó el pie en lo que creía que era tierra firme, pero resultó ser un pequeño agujero.

Lo que sucedió después, cuando se contó más tarde tenía dos versiones vagamente distintas. En la versión de Arturo, cayó en silencio y sin ruido, rodando por la colina hasta el fondo, donde aterrizó sobre su estómago y se tomó un momento para recuperar la orientación. En la versión de Merlín, Arturo chilló como un niño, se agitó bastante, y después se tambaleó, gritando todo el camino hacia abajo hasta que el príncipe desapareció de su vista en la oscuridad.

Qué historia escoger creer es algo personal. Al final, no importa demasiado. Lo que importa es que Arturo terminó solo en los bosques, de noche, separado de Merlín por un precipicio bastante escarpado.

— ¿Arturo? —llegó la voz de Merlín desde arriba, cubierta de ansiedad y preocupación.

Arturo hizo fuerza con los brazos para incorporarse y gritó.

— Estoy bien —por supuesto, después intentó ponerse de pie, y colapsó otra vez sobre la tierra mojada con un siseo—. ¡Menos bien! —gritó a Merlín.

— Quédate ahí —respondió Merlín—. Voy a por ti.

— Genial —murmuró Arturo, y se masajeó el tobillo. No creía que estuviera roto, solo un poco retorcido—. Entonces me quedaré aquí toda la noche.

Se acomodó para una larga espera de aburrimiento teñido con molestia. Merlín, aunque Arturo odiaba admitirlo, tenía algunos talentos útiles. Sin embargo, abrirse camino por un bosque lleno de raíces y arbustos y bandidos por la noche no era uno de ellos. Arturo no tuvo que esperar mucho para que su aburrimiento terminara, sin embargo, aunque tenía muy poco que ver con Merlín.

— Arturo Pendragon —dijo una voz de mujer desde detrás de él.

La mujer estaba hecha totalmente de hojas y ramas, ondeando como si fuera a salir volando en cualquier momento.

— Tengo que hablar con vos.

Arturo sacó su espada y se tambaleó para ponerse en pie, con el tobillo malo casi cediendo bajo él, y dijo:

— No te acerques.

Resultó ser el movimiento equivocado.

Raíces salieron disparadas desde el suelo, enredándose con las piernas de Arturo y tirándole al suelo. Tan pronto como cayó, más raíces salieron hacia arriba y sujetaron sus brazos y torso, atándole con eficacia al suelo enlodado.

— Dije —repitió la mujer— que debo hablar con vos.

— ¿Qué eres? ¿Qué es esto? —dijo Arturo, forcejeando con sus ataduras—. ¡Suéltame!

— Soy una dríade, un espíritu de los árboles. Estoy aquí para ayudaros —dijo ella—. ¡Pero debéis escuchar!

— ¡Suéltame!

— Escuchad, Arturo Pendragón, escuchad —dijo la dríade—. Pues os traigo una advertencia, y mis hermanas y yo no deseamos más que bien para Camelot, os lo suplico, ¡escuchadme!

Después se agachó frente a él, y puso una mano en su tobillo herido. Hubo un repentino calor, y luego cualquier signo de herida desapareció. Todo lo que quedaba era un dolor apagado.

— Ahora me debéis un favor —dijo ella—. Si escucháis, os liberaré de vuestra deuda.

— Vale —dijo Arturo—. Escucharé.

— El primer día, dos profetas atravesarán las puertas de Camelot —dijo ella—. Uno es falso, el otro verdadero, aunque nadie sabe cuál es cuál, ni tan siquiera ellos mismos, pues hemos llegado a una encrucijada, mi señor, los mágicos y los no mágicos por igual. Ambos futuros son posibles, y todo depende de los próximos siete días. ¿Entendéis?

— Sí —dijo Arturo, con el aliento volviéndose niebla en el aire.

— El segundo día, seréis guiados a una espada —continuó la dríade—. Está enterrada en roca. Tomadla. Fue forjada en fuego de dragón y lealtad para ser esgrimida por vos, y solo por vos. Pero id solo, solo con el que os guiará. Si alguien más es testigo, intentarán arrebataros la espada. El tercer día, seréis forzados a escoger entre deber y amor, mente y corazón. Escoged con sabiduría.

— ¿Gwen? —preguntó él, con el corazón latiendo apresuradamente—. ¿Estás hablando de Guinevere?

La dríade alzó un dedo, silenciándole.

— El cuarto día, uno de vuestros caballeros será derrotado. Un amigo leal acusado. Tendréis que decidir si es responsable o no. Una vez más, os aconsejo decidir sabiamente, pues podrían ser los cimientos de vuestra caída. El quinto día, Camelot será atacado por la bruja Morgana al amanecer, y ella desvelará un secreto, descubrirá que aquel en quien más confiáis se ha ocultado de vos, y lo usará en su beneficio —dijo, y miró hacia el cielo donde la luna colgaba, después continuó—. El sexto día, aquel que traerá la magia a Camelot será otorgado poder más allá de lo que este mundo jamás ha visto o volverá a ver otra vez. Tomará su decisión, y vuestras acciones serán las que influyan.

» El séptimo día, para bien o para mal, la magia será devuelta a la tierra —dijo la dríade—. Volverá con el sol naciente. Si él viene por el este con la luz, entonces abrazad la magia, Arturo Pendragón, pues la antigua religión está con vos. Sin embargo, si él cabalga con la oscuridad y espanta a la luz, corred. Corred tan rápido y tan lejos como podáis. Dejad esta tierra, y tomad un barco al otro lado del mar. Temo que ni siquiera eso sea suficiente. Pues si él cabalga con la oscuridad, nos esclavizará a todos, y os usará a vos para hacerlo. ¿Haréis caso a mis palabras, Arturo Pendragón? ¿Las escucharéis?

— Sí —dijo él—. Sí, claro que lo haré.

Las raíces se desataron a su alrededor, retirándose hacia la tierra.

— Buena suerte, mi rey —susurró la dríade, comenzando a difuminarse en unas pocas hojas—. He hecho lo que he podido.

Desapareció, y Arturo se quedó solo, tirado en la hierba, con la vista alzada hacia el cielo. Estaba cubierto por la pálida y leve luz de la madrugada, el sol apenas por encima de los árboles. Podía oír a Merlín en algún lugar de la distancia, llamándole y tropezando por el bosque. Arturo se puso en pie, y tomó nota de cómo las raíces habían cortado el cinturón que sostenía su vaina.

— Maravilloso —murmuró, y, agarrando su espada, salió en busca de Merlín para que pudieran volver a Camelot. Después de todo, parecía que tenía una semana ocupada por delante.


	2. El primer día

Un poco más tarde de lo que planeaba, pero no estuve en casa estos días y olvidé de cargar el documento en ffnet.

* * *

_El primer día_

La caminata de vuelta a Camelot era larga y húmeda. La niebla de la mañana transmitía el tipo de frío que se colaba debajo de capas y abrigos, directo al hueso. El ambiente parecía incluso más inquietante con Arturo retransmitiendo su conversación con la dríade a Merlín. Al este, el sol asomaba por los árboles. Todo estaba cubierto por la neblina y la luz grisácea.

—...Así que tenemos una semana —dijo Merlín—. Excelente. En resumen, hemos estado en pie toda la noche y no tenemos nada que contar excepto una muy, muy divertida anécdota seguida de una no-tan-divertida-podríamos-morir-todos anécdota.

— ¿Qué divertida anécdota?

— Esa en la que gritabas como una niña y movías los brazos como si quisieras volar.

— Lo recuerdo distinto.

— Sí, bueno, claro que lo recuerdas distinto, cómo no.

— ¿Merlín?

— ¿Sí?

— Cállate —dijo Arturo, y alcanzaron las puertas. Mientras pasaban al lado de los centinelas, Arturo paró, y le dijo a uno—. Diles a los guardias que si dos personas afirmando ser profetas quieren entrar en la ciudad, deben dejarles pasar. De hecho, que les escolten a mis habitaciones. ¿Entendido?

— Sí, sire.

— Bien —dijo Arturo, y reemprendió la marcha hacia el castillo. Estaba agotado, y quería tomarse una siesta antes de que su día comenzara.

Merlín trotó detrás de él, y dijo:

— ¿Crees que la dríade estaba diciendo la verdad?

— No lo sé —dijo Arturo—. Pero lo descubriremos, ¿no?

— Pero crees que puede estar diciendo la verdad —dijo Merlín, sin ninguna duda—. Quiero decir, realmente la escuchaste. A una criatura de la magia. La escuchaste.

— Me tenía atado al suelo —dijo Arturo—. Tú también la hubieras escuchado.

— Pero yo no soy... —Merlín dejó de hablar.

— ¿Qué, Merlín? —dijo Arturo—. ¿Tú no eres qué?

— Yo no soy tú —dijo él simplemente.

Arturo le miró, y se alejó. Y mientras caminaba, pensó en todas las cosas que no le había dicho a Merlín. No le había dicho a Merlín cómo había sentido —sentido de verdad— un remolino de magia en el aire alrededor de la dríade. No le dijo como el toque más ligero de la magia no se había sentido mal, o incorrecto, o malvado en ningún sentido de la palabra. Y quizás era la mujer árbol, la dríade, influenciándole, forzándole a creerla, pero Arturo no lo creía. No le había dicho a Merlín cómo ese pequeño roce de magia fue suficiente para hacerle callarse y escuchar las palabras de la dríade.

No le dijo nada de eso a su sirviente. Después de todo, probablemente pondría ideas peligrosas en la cabeza de Merlín. Merlín ya sabía demasiadas cosas sobre la magia para el gusto de Arturo. El príncipe estaba seguro de que era solo el producto de vivir con Gaius, pero aún así. Merlín era demasiado curioso sobre algunas cosas, y Arturo sentía que era solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que se encontrara con Merlín haciendo tonterías con fuerzas a las que era mejor dejar tranquilas.

Merlín no era Arturo, como bien había dicho. Y a veces, era un pensamiento que le asustaba.

Merlín le alcanzó, casi corriendo.

— ¿Te importaría que fuera a buscar a Gaius? —dijo—. Para saber su opinión de todo esto.

Arturo movió una mano.

— Solo ven a despertarme en unas horas. Haz lo que quieras.

Merlín asintió, y se fue.

Arturo no estaba seguro de si estaba contento con el silencio que quedó en ausencia de su sirviente o no. Pero entonces arrastró los pies a través de su puerta y colapsó sobre su cama, parando solo el tiempo suficiente para quitarse las botas.

— Mm —dijo, sonriendo un poco—. Cama.

Estaba dormido un segundo después.

Parecía que solo había parpadeado, pero de repente Merlín estaba abriendo de golpe las cortinas y diciendo:

— Es mediodía, holgazán, hora de levantarse y saludar a la, bueno, no a la mañana pero-

— Oh, debería despedirte —gruñó Arturo, pero se levantó.

— Alguien está un poco gruñón —dijo Merlín. Arturo miró a su sirviente un momento mientras Merlín caminaba hacia la mesa, balbuceando sobre desayuno y salchichas. Merlín no tenía pinta de haber estado despierto toda la noche, caminando por el bosque. Arturo empezó a prestar atención a lo que Merlín estaba diciendo justo a tiempo de escuchar— ...no me escuches, adelante, ponte gordo, como si me importara.

Lo mismo de siempre, entonces.

Arturo le ignoró y se metió tras el biombo para cambiarse de ropa.

— ¿Algún signo de alguien profetizando el futuro? —preguntó.

— No aún —dijo Merlín—. Pero aún hay tiempo.

Arturo murmuró.

— ¿Qué dijo Gaius?

— Estaba muy sorprendido de que una dríade hubiera hablado contigo —dijo Merlín—. Al parecer no les gusta mucho la gente. Aunque yo llevo años diciendo que te pareces más a un troll que a una persona-

— ¡Hey!

— -y él parece pensar que sería mejor tomar sus palabras como ciertas.

— Ya veremos —dijo Arturo.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta, y el sonido de Merlín yendo a responder. Arturo caminó hacia su comida sentándose con la espalda hacia la entrada. Escuchó el sonido de gente hablando en voz baja, y Merlín volvió con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Y bien? —dijo Arturo, y resopló—. Déjame adivinar, tenemos dos profetas en la puerta.

Se rió. Pero, entonces, Merlín dijo.

— En realidad sí. ¿Les hago pasar?

Arturo se atragantó con su mordisco de salchicha, tosiendo y golpeándose el pecho una vez. Se aclaró la garganta, y dijo:

— ¿Hablas en serio?

Merlín asintió.

— Oh —dijo Arturo, y dio un sorbo de agua—. Entonces, um. Entonces déjales entrar, supongo. Eso es lo que dije que hicierais en principio, ¿no? Empieza a limpiar todo esto.

Otra vez, Merlín asintió, y caminó hacia la puerta.

— El príncipe Arturo os verá ahora —dijo, apartándose del paso. Arturo tuvo que tragarse una sonrisilla ante la actitud repentinamente dócil y cortés que Merlín había adoptado.

Los dos hombres —profetas, si iban a creer a la dríade— entraron. Ambos hombres llevaban ropas gastadas y rotas. Arturo no podía ni imaginar de qué color habían sido originariamente, ya que todo se había decolorado a variados tonos de marrón. No tenían facciones destacables. No había absolutamente nada en ellos que les hiciera destacar en una multitud. De hecho, mientras se movían para pararse frente a Arturo, el príncipe descubrió que tenía problemas para recordar su aspecto tan pronto como miraba a otro sitio.

— Príncipe Arturo —dijo el primer hombre, haciendo una reverencia.

— Mi señor —dijo el segundo, imitando el gesto del primer hombre.

— Se me ha informado de que decís ser profetas —dijo Arturo.

— Sí —dijo el primero—. Decir es la palabra adecuada para mi compañero. Yo, en cambio, yo soy un profeta. Yo no digo nada.

— Habláis mentiras —murmuró el segundo—. Mi señor, os aseguro de que yo soy el verdadero adivino. Él extiende falsedades y mentiras.

Merlín disfrazó una risa como tos y cogió una jarra de agua de la mesa, caminando hacia la puerta con ella.

— Muy bien —dijo Arturo—. Decid lo que queréis.

— ¿Puedo hablar libremente? —dijo el primer hombre, al mismo tiempo en que el segundo también abría la boca.

Arturo hizo un gesto para indicarle que continuara.

— El hechicero Emrys nos destruirá a todos —dijo el primer hombre. Algo se rompió en pedazos, y Arturo se giró para mirar. Merlín masculló una disculpa y comenzó a recoger los restos de la jarra, mirando al suelo. Arturo no se perdió el modo en que las manos de Merlín temblaban ligeramente mientras limpiaba el agua derramada. Frunció el ceño, e hizo una nota de preguntar por ello después.

— Miente, mi señor —dijo el segundo hombre, haciendo un gesto hacia el primero—. No le escuchéis. Escuchadme a mí. No tenéis nada que temer de Emrys; su único deseo es poneros en el trono de Camelot, veros unir las tierras de Albion, ayudaros de cualquier modo en que pueda.

— Voy a pararos, a los dos —dijo Arturo, y señaló al primer hombre—. Tú primero. Cuando hayas dicho lo que tienes que decir, puedes irte. ¿Suena justo?

— Sí, mi señor —dijo el primer hombre, y el segundo asintió sin decir palabra.

— Bien, entonces, cuando estés listo —dijo Arturo con un gesto.

— Gracias, mi señor —dijo el primer hombre—, Emrys vendrá al amanecer, y bloqueará la vista del cielo. Entrará triunfalmente cuando la batalla parezca perdida, y entonces se asegurará de que lo esté. Se os pondrá en el trono, sí. Pero no seréis más que una fachada de rey, una marioneta bailando al final de una cuerda. Emrys será el verdadero señor de la tierra. El sol nunca volverá a tocar este reino. La magia os gobernará con la misma furia de hierro con la que Uther gobernó sobre ella.

Merlín emitió un sonido ahogado, como si se estuviera aclarando la garganta y se hubiera atascado a la mitad. El primer hombre hizo una pausa, mirando más allá del hombro de Arturo hacia el sirviente.

— P-perdón —dijo Merlín.

Arturo esperó a que el primer hombre continuara, pero no lo hizo.

— ¿Has terminado?

— Por ahora, mi señor.

— Bien —dijo Arturo, y miró al segundo—. Tu turno.

— Mi compañero lleva razón en un sentido, mi señor —dijo el segundo—. Emrys entrará triunfalmente al final de la batalla, al amanecer, cuando hayáis perdido toda esperanza de victoria. Pero alejará la oscuridad de los cielos de vuestro reino, inclinará la balanza en vuestro favor. Gobernaréis con un consejero justo a vuestro lado, mi señor. Por fin encontraréis la paz entre vuestra gente y la magia.

Hizo una pausa, y otra vez, Arturo esperó a que continuara.

— ¿Eso es todo?

— Sí, mi señor, eso es todo.

— ¿Puedo ser franco con vosotros, caballeros, como vosotros parecéis haber sido conmigo?

Ambos asintieron.

— Él suena más apetecible —dijo Arturo, señalando con la cabeza al segundo hombre.

— No me parecéis el tipo de hombre que tomaría el camino fácil de la ignorancia —dijo el primer hombre—. No cuando el camino del conocimiento está abierto a vos. Mis palabras no soy agradables, mi señor, pero solo digo la verdad. Debéis empezar a prepararos.

— Hay un grano de verdad en las palabras de mi socio, príncipe Arturo —dijo el segundo—. Debéis prepararos. Se derramará sangre, y será una batalla brutal. Pero al final, venceréis, y traeréis una era de paz y prosperidad a vuestro reino.

— No, mi señor —dijo el primero, y dirigió una mirada desagradable al segundo—. No prestéis atención a sus pequeñas mentiras, él-

— ¿Pequeñas mentiras? —bramó el segundo hombre—. ¡Solo digo la verdad!

Arturo levantó una mano, y ambos se callaron. Después, Arturo señaló al primer hombre.

— Dices que este Emrys va a usarme para esclavizar a todo el mundo —dijo, y después apuntó al segundo—. Y ú dices que va a entrar grandiosamente a salvarnos, y después se convertirá en algún tipo de guardián de la paz, ¿no?

Ambos asintieron.

— Tengo una pregunta, entonces —dijo Arturo, poniéndose en pie. Caminó un poco mientras hablaba—. ¿Algunos de los dos ha conocido a ese hombre?

— ¿Mi señor? —dijo el segundo hombre, y el primero parecía igual de confundido.

— Emrys —dijo Arturo—. ¿Alguno de los dos le conoce? Creo que incluso después de solo unos minutos hablando con una persona, podríamos saber si está metido en el negocio de dominar reinos o no. Así que, una vez más, repito, ¿alguno de los dos le ha conocido?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza, y el primer hombre dijo:

— Mi señor, todo lo que tengo es mi mensaje. Todo lo que él tiene son sus mentiras —el segundo hombre se erizó, pero no dijo nada.

— Ya veo —dijo Arturo—. ¿Y ninguno de los dos tiene nada más que decirme?

Otra vez, ambos negaron con la cabeza.

— En ese caso —dijo Arturo, moviéndose para mirar por la ventana—, los guardias que hay fuera os acompañarán a la frontera.

Ambos murmuraron despedidas, y Arturo esperó hasta que se fueron.

— Bueno, Merlín, ¿tú qué piensas? —dijo Arturo. No recibió ninguna respuesta. Cuando se giró para mirar a donde Merlín había estado, cerca de la puerta, todo lo que vio fue dicha puerta abierta y una habitación muy vacía de Merlín. Arturo bufó, se frotó el puente de la nariz, y se puso en pie. Después, partió en busca de su criado fugitivo. Y, mientras caminaba, un plan empezó a formarse en algún lugar de su mente…

* * *

Merlín, mientras tanto, estaba peligrosamente cerca del pánico. Había escapado de la habitación de Arturo tan pronto como estuvo claro que los profetas no tenían nada más que decir, con pedazos de la jarra rota en las manos. Su corazón palpitaba a toda velocidad, sus palmas estaban húmedas y temblaba de la cabeza a los pies. Dejó caer la jarra rota en una maceta, y se tambaleó hacia un corredor vacío.

— Vamos, Merlín —murmuró para sí mismo, golpeándose la frente contra una pared—. Tranquilízate. Respira, cálmate, puedes hacerlo.

Pero todo en lo que podía pensar era en la cara del segundo profeta mientas decía, _El hechicero Emrys nos destruirá a todos_.

— Oh Dios —gimió—. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo?

— ¿Merlín?

Saltó y se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Gaius caminando hacia él.

— Tengo que hablar contigo. Es bastante urgente —dijo Gaius, pero después frunció el ceño, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente hacia la izquierda—. ¿Qué le has hecho a tu mano?

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Merlín, y bajó la vista. Su mano izquierda estaba sangrando—. Oh, debo haber, uh… debo habérmela cortado con la jarra de agua.

De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, recordaba cuándo había pasado. Justo después de que el segundo profeta hubiera mencionado como él iba a ser el equivalente a un Uther mágico. Merlín luchó contra la urgencia de golpearse la cabeza con la pared otra vez.

Gaius suspiró, y comenzó a toquetear el corte. Merlín siseó suavemente.

— No está muy mal, y tengo algunas vendas aquí —dijo, y empezó a envolver dichas vendas alrededor de la herida—. Asumo por tu estado actual que has oído las ideas sobre el futuro de nuestros amigos profetas.

Merlín abrió la boca.

— ¿Qué… dónde… cómo lo sabes?

— Todo el mundo lo sabe, Merlín —dijo Gaius—. Antes de hablar con Arturo, corrieron por las calles y se lo contaron a cualquiera dispuesto a escuchar. La ciudad está medio loca a estas alturas.

— ¿Puedes culparles? Todos piensan que Emrys va a destruir sus vidas —dijo Merlín—. Oh, no, espera un momento, todos piensan que _yo_ voy a destruir sus vidas.

— Por favor, no seas melodramático —dijo Gaius—. Los dos sabemos que no lo harás. Pero sí que tenemos que discutir-

— ¡Merlín! —gritó Arturo desde algún lugar del vestíbulo.

— Deberías ir —dijo Gaius, atando el final de la venda—. Ya está. E intenta ser más cuidadoso.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Te refieres a que no derribe el castillo por accidente? —siseó Merlín. Gaius simplemente le dirigió La Mirada, esa escrutadora con las cejas alzadas, así que Merlín se lanzó en dirección a la voz de Arturo. Al doblar la esquina vio a Arturo caminando en dirección contraria, y soltó con una voz más alta e irritada de lo que pretendía,

— ¿Qué quieres?

Arturo se dio la vuelta, entrecerró los ojos, y se dirigió hacia Merlín.

— ¿Es esa manera de halarle a tu príncipe?

— Perdón —dijo Merlín—. ¿Qué quieres, sire?

— Mejor —dijo Arturo—. ¿A dónde te habías ido?

— Me deshice de la jarra rota —dijo Merlín—. Pero me hice daño con uno de los cachos. Así que fui a buscar a Gaius. ¿Sabías que los profetas estuvieron correteando a lo loco por la ciudad antes de venir a verte?

— ¿Quieres decir que hablaron con otra gente?

— Eso parece —dijo Merlín—. Al menos eso dice Gaius.

— ¿Y qué dijeron?

Merlín forzó una sonrisa.

— Oh, lo mismo que te dijeron a ti. Que todos vamos a morir

Arturo masculló algo, y empezó a caminar de vuelta a sus habitaciones, haciéndole un gesto a Merlín de que le siguiera.

— Tengo que admitir que esperaba poder mantener esto en secreto —dijo Arturo, abriendo la puerta de su habitación—. Ahora también tendremos que lidiar con el pánico.

Merlín hizo un sonido evasivo. Su mente estaba a días de distancia, seis días, de hecho, y huyendo de lo que fuera que podría estar haciendo para entonces. Pero al parecer Arturo se esperaba más respuesta que esa. Así que Merlín preguntó.

— ¿Y ahora qué?

— Asumimos que la dríade decía la verdad. A estas alturas, aunque no sea así, esa espada sonaba impresionante. Así que necesito encontrar a alguien que sepa dónde encontrar una espada en una roca —dijo Arturo—. E ir a buscarla. ¿Crees que Gaius lo sabe? No sé a quién más preguntar. Lancelot, quizás, él viajó mucho. Gwaine también. Alguno de los caballeros… Pero no quiero ir por ahí preguntando a la gente. La dríada dijo que no debería, a no ser que estuviera mintiendo. Es decir, la única persona que realmente confío que no intentará llevarse la espada eres tú.

— ¿Yo?

— Claro —dijo Arturo, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. No podrías quitarme la espada aunque quisieras. Y no sabes dónde está, así que no es una opción.

— Sí, bueno —dijo Merlín, y cerró la puerta—. Eso no es del todo cierto.

Merlín conocía a Arturo suficientemente bien como para saber que el príncipe regente se encontraba en esos momentos resistiendo las ganas de darse con la cabeza en la pared.

— _Merlín —_dijo Arturo—. ¿Qué diablos quiere decir eso?

Pasándose una mano por el pelo, Merlín se encogió de hombros, y con una sonrisa nerviosa, empezó.

— Pues es una historia graciosa…


	3. El segundo día

_El segundo día_

_El cielo se ha vuelto negro. Hay nubes que giran, arriba, y mientras camina por el pasadizo piensa en cuánto ha llegado a echar de menos el sol. Pero la tormenta le sigue, a todas partes, no puede apartarla de él sin importar lo que haga. Hay voces, también, y le siguen con las nubes. Le gritan hasta que quiere arrancarse el pelo y aullar como un hombre loco. _

_Eso es lo que es, ahora. Y lo sabe, puede señalar el momento exacto en que se presionó ese botón y su mente y alma se rompieron en pedazos, incapaces de soportar la presión, y no puede- _

_Aparta esos pensamientos. La última vez que gastó tiempo en contemplarlos, derribó una torre. Arturo había estado de mal humor durante semanas. Continúa su camino hasta entrar en la sala del trono. El rey está mirando ausentemente por una ventana, hacia el patio. Él no tiene que mirar para saber que está desierto. _

_— __Hay algo mal en esto, Merlín —dice Arturo, sin molestarse en girar—. Pero yo... no puedo recordar lo que es. _

_Le molestan, estas preguntas, el que se pregunte por qué. Así que presiona su magia sobre el rey, y dice: _

_— __Ya hemos hablado de esto. ¿Lo recuerdas? Son una amenaza para el reino. Tu reino. Si no los destruimos, ellos nos destruirán a nosotros. Y no quieres eso, ¿no? _

_— __No... —dice Arturo, y por un momento el más ligero toque dorado resplandece en los ojos azules del rey, la magia de Merlín tomando el control—. ¿Estás seguro de esto? _

_— __Vamos, Arturo —dice él, y sonríe—. ¿Cuándo te he aconsejado mal? _

_En algún lugar en la distancia, hay alguien gritando. _

Merlín se despertó de golpe, con un sudor frío resbalando por su espalda. Se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Gruñó, y se obligó a tomar inspiraciones lentas y constantes mientras temblaba a pesar de la luz de la mañana que se filtraba por su ventana.

— Solo un sueño —dijo. _Inspira, expira_. _Dentro, fuera_—. No fue real, es solo un sueño. No es más que un mal sueño.

...Lo cual era exactamente lo que le habían dicho a Morgana, todo ese tiempo atrás, antes de que todo fuera mal.

Merlín se dejó caer otra vez contra su cama, mirando al techo. Con un gruñido, se puso en pie y empezó a vestirse, no iba a conseguir dormir más en el futuro cercano. Salió de la habitación a donde Gaius estaba machacando algo en un bol.

— Te has levantado temprano —dijo Gaius.

— Voy a ir con Arturo —dijo Merlín—. A por la espada.

Gaius tropezó y casi dejó caer el bol. Merlín se estremeció, y se dio cuenta de que no le había contado a Gaius la pequeña misión que él y Arturo tenían para el día.

— ¿Le dijiste lo de la espada? —jadeó Gaius, y Merlín se volvió para encontrar al médico con expresión preocupada—. ¿Le llegaste a mencionar cómo llegó hasta allí?

— Sí, le dije lo de la espada, y no, no le dije cómo acabó atascada en una roca —dijo Merlín, y fue incapaz de mantener el deje de molestia fuera de su voz—. Eso habría ido bien, ¿no? 'Oh, Arturo, sé que este debe ser un momento algo estresante para ti, pero tengo magia y puede que destruya tu reino este fin de semana si me da por ahí, pero, ¡bonus para ti!, también soy el que hizo tu espada mágica y la clavó en una roca para mantenerla a salvo. ¿Qué capa prefieres, la marrón o la negra? —tiró su bolsa al suelo y se dejó caer contra la mesa, mirando intensamente a la pared. _Vamos, Arturo_, dijo su propia voz, colándose desde su sueño, _¿cuándo te he aconsejado mal?_

Gaius alzó una ceja, y dijo:

— No vas a destruir el reino.

— Pero-

— Merlín —dijo Gaius, sentándose frente a él—. Sé que las cosas tienen mal aspecto para ti ahora mismo, pero debes dejar de darle vueltas a eso.

— Es solo —dijo Merlín, y se detuvo por un momento, con su sueño clavado delante de la mente—. Ahora mismo, lo último que haría sería poner a Arturo o a Camelot en peligro. Lo sé. Tú lo sabes. Pero es el sexto día lo que me preocupa.

— El día en que te da poder.

Merlín asintió.

— Gaius, ¿y si no puedo manejarlo? ¿Y si es demasiado, y me vuelvo loco? Podría terminar como Nimueh, o Sigan, o peor. ¿Y si-?

— ¿Y si el cielo se convierte en pudding y nuestras narices vuelan hacia la costa? —comentó Gaius monótonamente—. ¿Y si todos los animales del bosque empiezan a hablar y Sir Gwaine deja de beber?

— Ahora estás siendo ridículo —dijo Merlín, pero no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa que se extendió por su cara.

— Igual que tú —dijo Gaius—. Y ahora que hemos dejado eso claro, ¿cómo le contaste a Arturo lo de la espada sin hablarle sobre tu magia?

— Dije que me la había encontrado mientras buscaba cosas para ti —dijo Merlín—. Se lo creyó, gracias a Dios. Eso fue mucho mejor de lo que habría ido 'la clavé en una roca hace unos meses'.

En realidad, 'se lo creyó' era un término bastante fuerte. Arturo le había dirigido una mirada muy similar a la que le había dedicado a Merlín en la casi boda, más o menos en el momento en que Merlín le había dicho que había leído un libro. El que decía, sí, Merlín, soy perfectamente consciente de que lo que estás diciendo no es del todo verdad, pero no tenemos tiempo y no tengo ganas de presionarte más en este momento.

— Bien —dijo Gaius, y ondeó una mano—. Ahora, vete. Arturo estará esperando por ti. Y cuando vuelvas, me gustaría hablar contigo.

La sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Merlín, y mientras salía de la habitación su mirada preocupada y oscura recuperó su lugar. Gaius se puso de pie y recogió la bolsa del chico del suelo, extendiéndola hacia él. Un momento después, Merlín volvió derrapando y la agarró, ofreciendo un tímido "gracias" por encima de su hombro mientras se marchaba otra vez.

Gaius sacudió la cabeza, e intentó ignorar la sensación de ansiedad que crecía en su estómago.

* * *

— ¡Arturo, no te quedes atrás! —gritó Merlín por encima del hombro—. Solo tenemos hoy.

Arturo resopló, azuzando a su caballo.

— No hace falta que me lo recuerdes —respondió Arturo, y algunas de sus dudas resurgieron—. Hablando del tiempo, ¿estás seguro de que sabes a dónde estamos yendo?

— Sí.

— Completamente.

— ¡Sí!

— ¿Estás absolutamente, más allá de cualquier sombra de duda, seguro de que sabes a dónde estamos yendo?

— Por amor de- ¡Sí! ¡Sí, sé a dónde estamos yendo! —dijo Merlín, y miró fijamente a Arturo—. ¿Por qué diría que sí si no lo supiera?

— Y, yendo más allá, ¿estás seguro de que a donde estamos yendo es a dónde tenemos que ir? —preguntó Arturo—. Tenemos algo de prisa, por si no te acuerdas, Merlín.

— Es una maldita espada en una piedra —soltó Merlín en respuesta—. Estoy seguro de que puedo recordarlo.

Arturo no dijo nada más, y Merlín recayó en su silencio malhumorado. A Arturo le recordaba demasiado a cuando habían ido tras el Señor de dragones, cuando Merlín no había hablado durante horas de cada vez, mirando al espacio en vez de eso, con aspecto de que su mente iba volando a millas de distancia de su cuerpo. Y, considerando lo maravillosamente que había acabado esa aventura, Arturo sentía la necesidad de intervenir.

— Merlín —dijo, aumentando la velocidad para ponerse al lado de su criado—. Tenemos otros dos días y una noche antes de que Morgana ataque. No estés tan preocupado. Estaremos preparados para ella, ya verás. Y solo uno de los profetas dijo que ella vencería, probablemente ese era el que mentía.

— No estoy preocupado —contestó Merlín inmediatamente. Arturo le miró, esperando. Las cejas de Merlín se fruncieron—. Bueno, sí, claro que estoy preocupado. Camelot podría ser destruido al final de la semana.

— Sí —dijo Arturo—. O por fin tendremos paz.

— O será destruido —Merlín repitió, y Arturo podía ver sus ojos volverse cada vez más distantes, podía sentir a Merlín alejándose.

— ¡Qué optimistas nos estamos sintiendo hoy! —dijo Arturo.

Merlín no contestó. Solo apretó la mandíbula y continuó cabalgando por el bosque, sin mirar a ningún sitio aparte de directamente al frente. Arturo frunció el ceño. Genial, pensó, como si no tuviera ya bastantes cosas con las que lidiar. Ahora también tenía a un Merlín gruñón con el que tratar.

— Ahora en serio —dijo Arturo—. De verdad no tienes que preocuparte. Tengo un plan.

— ¿En serio? —Merlín se sentó un poco más recto en su caballo.

— Bueno —dijo Arturo, poniendo los ojos un poco en blanco—. Tengo algo así como un plan.

— ¿Te importa compartirlo?

— Aún no —dijo Arturo—. Estoy trabajando en él.

Merlín se desplomó otra vez sobre su silla, sin decir nada. Ninguno de los dos habló hasta que entraron en un claro, y, en efecto, allí estaba. La hoja estaba introducida directamente en la roca en medio del claro.

— Huh —dijo Arturo.

— Aquí estamos —dijo Merlín, deslizándose fuera de su caballo. Ondeó una mano hacia el claro—. Espada. Piedra. Te lo dije.

Arturo también desmontó, y caminó cuidadosamente hacia delante. Merlín le siguió justo detrás. Se detuvo frente a la roca, mirando a la empuñadura.

— ¿Cómo podría alguien siquiera meterla aquí? —dijo Arturo—. Nadie es suficientemente fuerte para hacerla atravesar la roca, no sin algún tipo de fisura que ya existiera.

Merlín se aclaró la garganta, y cuando intentó hablar solo chirrió ligeramente. Se aclaró la garganta otra vez, y dijo:

— Podría haber sido, um, podría haber sido magia. Quizás. Ya sabes, es una suposición. Aunque bueno, puede-

— Supongo que esa sería una explicación —dijo Arturo a regañadientes, más para detener los balbuceos de Merlín que por ninguna otra cosa. Dio una vuelta alrededor de la piedra—. ¿Y ahora qué?

— Supongo que tienes que sacarla —dijo Merlín—. Después puedes usarla para apuñalar a la gente y evitar que otra gente te apuñ-

— Conozco el propósito de una espada —dijo Arturo.

— Tú preguntaste —murmuró Merlín.

Arturo sintió otro dolor de cabeza creciendo en sus sienes. Extendió la mano, envolviéndola alrededor de la empuñadura. Hizo una pausa, con un ligero cosquilleo recorriéndole el brazo. Arturo se preparó, y dio un tirón a la espado. Esperaba que se pegada, que se le resistiera, después de todo, estaba metida hasta el corazón de la piedra. En cambio, salió limpiamente, con el metal vibrando mientras se tambaleaba ligeramente hacia atrás.

Arturo sostuvo la espada en su mano, observando el modo en que la luz se reflejaba en la hoja.

— Es preciosa —dijo, y no se molestó en ocultar la reverencia en su voz—. Nunca he visto una igual.

— ¿En serio? —dijo Merlín, y sonaba sorprendido.

— Bueno, no nunca —corrigió Arturo—. No puedo quitarme la sensación de que he visto este arma antes. Es solo que... no sé dónde la podría haber visto, ha estado en una roca y todo eso.

Merlín murmuró un conjunto de palabras que no tenían ningún orden en particular ni suponían ningún tipo de respuesta. Arturo no le hizo caso. Admiró la espada que tenía en la mano un momento más.

— Me pregunto qué quería decir la dríade —dijo—. Forjada con el fuego de un dragón y lealtad hacia mí. ¿De dónde sacaría alguien fuego de dragón, de todos modos?

— De un dragón, supongo —dijo Merlín, moviéndose inquietamente de un pie a otro.

— Gracias —dijo Arturo—. Una vez más, me has asombrado con tu apabullante intelecto.

— Solo lo decía —respondió Merlín. Arturo frunció el ceño otra vez. Su sirviente ya ni siquiera le miraba a los ojos. Merlín notó que Arturo le observaba, y dijo—. ¿Qué?

— Te pasa algo hoy —dijo Arturo—. Y no es solo lo que me dijiste antes.

— Estoy bien —dijo Merlín, apartando los ojos.

— Ya —dijo Arturo, y apuntó su nueva espada en la dirección general de Merlín—. Me vas a decir lo que está mal, ahora mismo, o probaré este nuevo filo mucho antes de lo que pensaba.

Merlín le miró fijamente, y Arturo se preguntó si estaba calculando cómo de en serio iba Arturo. Aparentemente habiendo llegado a una conclusión, Merlín dijo:

— No me harás daño con tu espada. Ni siquiera la has bautizado aún. No puedes hacer nada con una espada sin nombre.

Una vez más, Arturo se encontró desprevenido ante algo que Merlín había dicho. Merlín solo parpadeó, y esperó.

— Tienes razón —dijo, y miró a la espada, blandiéndola por el aire un par de veces—. Una dama como esta necesita un nombre. ¿Tienes alguna idea?

— No es mi decisión —dijo Merlín—. No es mi espada.

— Está bien —dijo Arturo encogiéndose de hombros.

Giró la espada en su mano otra vez. Era como si todo el bosque hubiera respirado a la vez, y se hubiera congelado, esperando las palabras de Arturo. Era un pensamiento tonto, por supuesto, pero uno que pasó por la mente de Arturo de todos modos. Merlín se había callado otra vez, observando a Arturo desde el borde del claro.

— Excalibur —dijo Arturo finalmente—. Se llamará Excalibur.

Merlín lo consideró, y después asintió.

— Es un buen nombre.

Fue en ese momento que Arturo se dio cuenta de que el bosque se había quedado en silencio, que no había sido solo su imaginación.

— Merlín —dijo—. Algo está mal.

— Te lo dije —dijo Merlín—. Estoy bien.

— No contigo, con esto —dijo Arturo, mirando a su alrededor—. ¿Tienes tu espada?

— La dejé en el caballo —respondió Merlín, girándose de modo que él y Arturo permanecieran espalda contra espalda en el centro del claro.

— ¿Y dónde está tu caballo?

— ¡Se fue a caminar con el tuyo!

— ¿Por qué no lo detuviste?

— Pues mira, estaba un poco distraído contigo apuntando con esa cosa —Merlín hizo un gesto agitado hacia Excalibur— a mi cara.

— ¡Merlín! —siseó Arturo—. ¡Por amor de dios, estamos solos en el bosque!

Fue en ese punto que seis hombres salieron corriendo de entre los árboles. Todos llevaban armadura con el emblema de un dragón negro. Todos tenían espadas con buenas hojas, por lo que Arturo podía ver. Nada como la que él sostenía en ese momento, por supuesto, pero una buena artesanía de todos modos. En conjunto, los seis claramente no eran bandidos.

— En realidad —dijo Merlín—. Parece que no estamos solos en el bosque.

— Solo sal de mi camino —dijo Arturo, blandiendo experimentalmente a Excalibur por el aire—. Deja que yo me ocupe.

— Bueno, bueno —dijo uno de los hombres—. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Ese cuchillito que tienes ahí es muy elegante, chico. ¿Por qué no nos lo das antes de que te hagas daño?

— ¿Chico? —dijo Arturo.

— ¿Cuchillito? —dijo Merlín al mismo tiempo. Por el tono de su voz, uno pensaría que alguien acababa de insultar a su madre o algo igual de escandaloso.

— Mira, claramente no sabéis quién soy —dijo Arturo—. Pero os lo digo ahora, os conviene retiraros.

— Oh, tiene una gran boca —dijo uno de los otros hombres. Su líder, el hombre que había hablado primero, se rió bajito.

— Amigo mío —dijo el líder, desenvainando la espada—. Creo que eres tú el que debería retirarse.

— Si así es como lo quieres —respondió Arturo— está bien por mí.

Apartó a Merlín a un lado, tirándole sobre un arbusto con un quejido, y después arremetió. Luchar con Excalibur no se parecido a nada que hubiera esgrimido antes. De hecho, mientras luchaba con los no-bandidos, tuvo dificultades para saber dónde terminaba su brazo y empezaba el filo. Y, demasiado pronto, se había acabado, todos los hombres estaban desparramados con varios grados de heridas o muertos.

— Me gusta esta espada —dijo Arturo sonriendo. Se giró para ver a Merlín aferrando un gran palo, usándolo para dar toquecitos a uno de los hombres caídos. Arturo estaba a punto de hacer un comentario, pero entonces vio el diseño de la armadura del hombre. Esta vez, podía echarle un buen vistazo. Hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco—. Oh, no —dijo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Merlín.

Arturo le miró, y dijo.

— Sus emblemas. ¿No te resultan familiares?

— No —dijo Merlín, después miró más de cerca—. Espera, ¿eso no es-?

— El escudo de los Pendragón —dijo Arturo—. Solo que los colores están mal, negro y plata en vez de rojo y oro.

— Estás pensando... —dijo Merlín, y se calló—. ¿Morgana?

— Morgana —gruñó Arturo. Miró hacia los hombres caídos un poco más, y dijo—. Deberíamos irnos.

— Pero ella no va a... —dijo Merlín—. No por algunos días más.

— No atacará hasta entonces —dijo Arturo—. Pero eso no quiere decir que no ande por los alrededores. Nos vamos, Merlín, ahora.

No sería hasta más tarde, de vuelta en el castillo, después de soportar horas de controlar el pánico, reuniones del consejo y conferencias de guerra, que Arturo llegó a dos revelaciones conectadas. Una, que Merlín era mucho mejor a la hora de cambiar el tema de lo que Arturo había anticipado. Dos, Arturo aún no sabía qué era lo que le estaba molestando tanto. Se sentía tentado de simplemente achacárselo a Merlín siendo pesimista y pensando que todos iban a morir, pero no era eso. Había algo más, algo más profundo.

Con un gruñido, se puso una almohada sobre la cara, y rezó que simplemente pudieran sobrevivir toda la semana.

* * *

Merlín entró por la puerta para encontrarse a Gaius esperando por él.

— ¿Cómo fue? —preguntó Gaius.

— Genial —dijo Merlín—. Hasta que fuimos atacados por unos hombres que con bastante certeza trabajaban para Morgana.

— ¿Te hiciste daño?

— No —dijo Merlín, sentándose con un suspiro—. ¿De qué querías hablar? Estoy muy cansado, y si los dos últimos días han servido como indicación, realmente necesito dormir algo mientras aún pueda.

— Está bien —dijo Gaius, sentándose frente a su joven protegido—. Recuerda que esta es solo una idea que se me ha ocurrido.

— Vaaale —dijo Merlín, extendiendo la palabra. Apoyó la barbilla sobre una mano, y luchó por mantener los ojos abiertos.

— Me preguntaba si deberías decirle a Arturo que tienes magia.

Merlín se sentó rígido, sin expresión alguna en la cara.

— Vale, quién eres tú, qué quieres, y qué has hecho con Gaius —dijo, y después miró con sospecha a uno de los muchos armarios de la habitación.

— Por favor —dijo Gaius—. Estoy intentando hablar en serio.

— Yo también hablo en serio —dijo Merlín, poniéndose de pie—. Porque Gaius es el que me ha estado diciendo durante casi cuatro años que absolutamente la última cosa que debería hacer es contarle a Arturo la verdad.

— Siéntate —dijo el médico. Merlín le miró desafiantemente, y después se desinfló. Se sentó. Gaius suspiró—. Ahora escúchame, y recuerda, es solo una idea. No quiere decir que tengas que ir corriendo a decírselo, pero es algo que necesitamos considerar. Parece que sin importar lo que hagamos, la magia va a volver a Camelot y tú vas a ser una parte de ello.

Merlín abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Gaius levantó una mano y le cortó antes de continuar.

— Merlín, de verdad, déjame terminar —dijo Gaius—. También tenemos que considerar el quinto día.

— ¿Quinto? —Merlín dijo, arrugando la nariz mientras intentaba recordar.

— Es cuando Morgana va a desvelar el secreto de aquel en quien Arturo más confía, y a intentar utilizarlo —dijo Gaius—. Y creo que es bastante seguro asumir que serás tú.

— Cuando pensaba que las cosas no podían ir peor... —murmuró Merlín, enterrando la cabeza en las manos.

Gaius sonrió amablemente.

— Piénsalo, ¿cómo preferirías que Arturo lo descubriera? ¿A través de Morgana, o de ti?

Merlín alzó la vista hacia su mentor.

— Estoy cansado, Gaius —dijo por fin—. Estoy... estoy realmente cansado.

— Vete a dormir —dijo Gaius—. Y recuerda que no te estoy diciendo que esto es lo que debes hacer. Es solo algo que vale la pena considerar.

Merlín asintió, y se tambaleó hacia su habitación. Había tantos pensamientos diferentes recorriendo su cabeza, miedo de tener otra pesadilla, expectación porque quizás, quizás las cosas irían bien; que estaba seguro de que nunca se quedaría dormido. Estaba equivocado, y se había ido solo segundos después de que su cabeza tocara la almohada.


	4. El tercer día

_El tercer día_

— Hora de levantarse —dijo Merlín, abriendo las cortinas.

Arturo gruñó, y esperó a que empezara la charla. No lo hizo. Entreabrió un ojo para ver a Merlín colocando su comida en la mesa, en silencio.

— Tú —dijo incorporándose y señalándole— estás empezando a preocuparme mucho.

— ¿Sire? —preguntó Merlín.

— Has llegado a la hora, para empezar —dijo Arturo, poniéndose de pie—. No estás siendo odioso—. Sin mencionar, por supuesto, que has hecho todo lo que se supone que tienes que hacer pero que nunca pareces ser capaz de conseguir.

— Lo siento, pero no estoy seguro de entender —dijo Merlín—. ¿Me estás riñendo por hacer un buen trabajo?

— ¡Sí! —dijo Arturo, poniéndose la camisa—. Estás siendo competente. Para. No me gusta.

— Estoy confuso.

— Te libraste de esto ayer, Merlín, pero no lo voy a dejar pasar esta vez.

— ¿No dejar pasar qué? —preguntó Merlín. Le miraba con ojos nerviosos.

— Esto —dijo Arturo, agitando la mano—. Esto... lo que sea que te esté molestando. Vas a decírmelo.

Merlín dudó.

— ¿De verdad lo quieres saber?

— Sí —dijo Arturo—. Me resultas totalmente inútil cuando estás así.

Merlín no dijo nada, solo se mordió el labio inferior, jugueteando ligeramente con las manos. No ayudó mucho a hacer que Arturo se sintiera mejor con todo el asunto.

— Sea lo que sea, puedes confiar en mí —dijo Arturo—. Lo sabes, ¿no?

— Sí —dijo Merlín rápidamente—. Y no es que no confíe en ti. Es solo que... es difícil de decir.

— Ponme a prueba —dijo Arturo, mordiendo un gran cacho de pan.

— Vale —dijo Merlín—. Ahí va. Tengo-

Un golpe en la puerta le cortó. Merlín suspiró, y fue a responder.

— Un mensaje para el príncipe —dijo una voz desde el pasillo. Merlín se apartó y dejó pasar a un criado, que merodeaba alrededor de la puerta. Estaba pálido, y todos sus músculos tensos. Arturo indicó al chico que hablara, impaciente por hacerle salir de la habitación y averiguar cuál era el problema con Merlín—. Gaius el médico desea veros en la habitación de vuestro padre tan pronto como os sea posible, sire.

— ¿Dijo por qué?

— No, sire.

Arturo asintió, y despidió al chico. Su ya ansioso humor empeoró más aún, y todos los pensamientos sobre los problemas de su malhumorado sirviente fueron apartados a un rincón de su mente.

— Merlín —dijo—. ¿Te ha dicho algo Gaius sobre la condición de mi padre?

— No —dijo Merlín despacio—. Nada aparte del hecho de que estaba igual que siempre.

En los meses que siguieron al ataque de Morgana sobre la ciudad y su familia, Uther había permanecido en un estado mental no muy cuerdo. En las raras ocasiones en las que el rey no tenía la mirada vacía clavada en las paredes de su habitación, veía magia dondequiera que mirara. Todo el personal de servicio que tenía permitido verle —Merlín entre ellos— había sido sentenciado a muerte por el crimen de hechicería al menos seis veces. De todos ellos, por lo que Arturo era capaz de ver, Merlín era el único que aún se sobresaltaba cuando sucedía.

— ¿No que haya empeorando? —preguntó Arturo.

Merlín se encogió de hombros, y dijo:

— No. Además, tú serías el primero a quien Gaius se lo diría, ¿no?

Arturo asintió, de repente habiendo perdido el apetito. Se puso de pie.

— Debería quitarme esto de encima ahora.

Salió de la habitación, y Merlín correteó detrás de él. Mientras caminaban, Merlín dijo:

— Mira, sobre lo que iba a decir antes-

— Después, Merlín —dijo Arturo—. Sea lo que sea puede esperar. Tengo que ir a ver a mi padre.

— Pero es muy impor-

— Eso no era una petición —soltó Arturo, y después parte del enfado se diluyó al ver la expresión herida que cruzó el rostro de Merlín—. Mira, solo... vete a limpiar los establos. El mundo puede estar a punto de acabar, pero esa no es excusa para el estado en el que está ese sitio.

— Si, sire —murmuró Merlín, y suspiró, marchándose decaído. Arturo le escuchó murmurar en voz baja—. Tú eras el que lo quería saber.

Gwaine pareció materializarse de ninguna parte para caminar al lado de Arturo, tomando el lugar de Merlín, y dijo:

— Está bien, principito, ¿qué has hecho esta vez?

— ¡No lo sé! —dijo Arturo, y señaló en la dirección en la que Merlín se había ido—. Pero algo va mal con él.

— Oh, eso ya lo sé —dijo Gwaine, apartándose el pelo con un gesto.

Arturo paró.

— ¿Lo sabes? —preguntó. ¿Merlín le había contado a Gwaine lo que le estaba molestando? ¿Se lo había contado a Gwaine y no a Arturo? ¿Gwaine?

— Sí —dijo Gwaine, y se dio un golpecito en la sien—. Está totalmente loco. Le caes bien, ¿no?

— Gwaine.

— Pero en serio —dijo Gwaine—. Algo va mal con todo el mundo esta semana. Toda la ciudad está inquieta.

— No como Merlín —dijo Arturo—. Es... está actuando de una manera tan distinta a sí mismo que es- ¿podrías hablar con él? Yo no tengo tiempo.

Gwaine saludó descuidadamente, y dijo:

— Considéralo hecho.

* * *

— Mi dama Gwen, adorable como el sol —dijo Gwaine, haciendo una elaborada reverencia y besándole la mano.

Gwen puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Querer? —respondió él—. ¿Por qué tengo que querer algo?

— Solo eres tan caballeroso cuando te conviene —dijo ella, y apartó la mano de su agarre. Se cruzó de brazos y le miró—. Así que ¿qué quieres?

Él le devolvió la mirada igual de fijamente, y después se rindió.

— Estoy buscando a Merlín —dijo—. ¿Le has visto?

— Creo que está en los establos —dijo ella—. ¿Está bien? Parecía un poco... raro.

— Y por eso es que voy a hablar con él —dijo Gwaine—. Está demasiado serio para el gusto de nuestro príncipe.

— ¿Y Arturo te envió a ti? —preguntó Gwen.

— Puedo hacerlo —dijo Gwaine—. Será fácil.

— Ya —dijo Gwen—. ¿Y cuál, me estremezco al preguntarlo, es tu plan?

Gwaine hizo una pausa por un momento, considerándolo.

— Le emborracharé. Todo el mundo habla cuando está borracho.

— ¿Has conocido a Merlín? —dijo Gwen, y puso los ojos en blanco—. Le conozco desde hace cuatro años, y solo le he visto borracho una vez.

Lo dijo para disuadir al caballero de su plan. En vez de eso, cuando los ojos de Gwaine se agrandaron como platos, pensó que su plan le podía haber salido por la culata.

— ¿Has visto a Merlín borracho?

— Sí...

— Guinevere —dijo Gwaine, tan serio como si estuviera en un funeral—. Es uno de los objetivos de mi vida el ver a Merlín borracho. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo sucedió? ¿Por qué-

— Me da la impresión de que te estás perdiendo lo importante —dijo ella—. Necesitamos averiguar qué pasa con él, y confía en mí, aunque de algún modo consiguieras emborracharle, no hablaría. Cantar, tal vez, pero no hablar.

La mirada de Gwaine era una de pura felicidad.

— ¿Cantar?

Gwen suspiró, y sacudió la cabeza.

— Gwaine —dijo—. Si averiguas lo que está mal, juro por mi vida que te contaré toda la historia. ¿Trato? —extendió la mano para que él se la estrechara.

— Iba a ayudar de todos modos —dijo Gwaine, agitando su mano—. Pero me has ofrecido un trato mucho mejor. Y quiero toda la historia, sin que te dejes nada.

— Bien —dijo Gwen—. Pero solo una vez que hayamos hablado con Merlín. ¿De acuerdo?

— De acuerdo —dijo Gwaine, y después frunció el ceño—. Espera, ¿haya_mos_?

— Sí —dijo Gwen—. Conseguir que Merlín acepte ayuda es como intentar que un ciervo coma de tu mano. Requiere pasos, ir poco a poco. Si solo le apresuras, no conseguirás nada. Pero si te acercas, despacio y a poquitines... El asunto es que tú vas a ir a hablar con él ahora, y yo iré luego. Solo... sé bueno. Y sin alcohol.

Después de varios minutos de discutir, Gwaine se alejó hacia los establos. Le había prometido a Gwen que no intentaría emborrachar a Merlín. Bueno. Al menos no esta semana. Pero mientras entraba, pudo ver a Lancelot de pie junto a uno de los cubículos que contenían a los caballos de Arturo, hablando con Merlín mientras el criado lo recogía con una horqueta.

— -decírselo a Arturo —estaba diciendo Merlín.

— ¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea? —respondió Lancelot—. A lo mejor deberías esperar a que esta semana termine.

— No es tan simple —dijo Merlín—. Hay... cosas que cuentan como factor, ahora. Que no estaban ahí antes. Es solo- es complicado. Hay más cosas sucediendo ahora mismo de las que nadie sabe.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Lancelot. Gwaine se encogió, escuchando. Hubo silencio. Después Lancelot habló otra vez, pareciendo cambiar de táctica—. Merlín, llevas manteniendo este secreto desde que te conozco. ¿Por qué ahora?

— Es solo... —dijo Merlín—. Está todo un poco confuso ahora mismo. Mira, necesito acabar esto. ¿Podemos hablar en otro momento?

Un suspiro de Lancelot.

— Está bien —dijo el caballero.

Gwaine tomó esto como su indicación para entrar.

— ¡Merlín! —dijo alegremente, y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Lancelot—. Sir Prancelot.

— Lancelot.

— ¿Qué?

— Lancelot. Mi nombre es Lancelot.

— ¿Y qué? —dijo Gwaine, parpadeando inocentemente—. ¿Qué dije yo?

Merlín resopló silenciosamente y acalló una risa. El propio Lancelot sonrió, aunque con algo de molestia mezclada.

— Bueno —dijo Lancelot—. Tengo que irme de todos modos. Merlín.

El sirviente alzó la vista, con aprensión.

— Después, lo prometo.

— Recordaré esa promesa —dijo Lancelot, y saludó con la cabeza a Gwaine antes de dejar los establos. Merlín continuó limpiando.

Gwaine le observó durante un momento, y después cogió una horqueta y le dijo a Merlín.

— Siéntate y descansa un rato.

— Tengo que terminar esto.

— No, no tienes —dijo Gwaine, y golpeó con los dientes de la herramienta el suelo—. Así que siéntate antes de que me vea obligado a forzarte.

Merlín hizo una pausa, parpadeando de un modo muy parecido al de un búho.

— ¿Me estás amenazando con una horqueta?

— Un poco —dijo Gwaine, y miró a la horqueta con nuevo aprecio—. Aunque admitiré que no la cogí con esa idea en mente. Voy a hacer esto para que no tengas excusas mientras charlamos un poco.

— No, Gwaine —dijo Merlín, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Eres un caballero. Los caballeros no limpian establos.

— Tú eres mi amigo, y los caballeros ayudan a los amigos —respondió Gwaine, y apuntó con la horqueta en la dirección general de Merlín—. Siéntate. Si me haces decírtelo otra vez, te ordenaré hacerlo, y sabes lo mucho que odio ordenar a la gente que haga cosas. Me hace parecer un noble.

— Eres un noble —dijo Merlín, pero coloco la horqueta que estaba usando contra una pared antes de sentarse sobre un barril.

Gwaine puso los ojos en blanco.

— No me lo recuerdes —dijo, y empezó a trabajar.

— ¿De qué querías hablar? —respondió Merlín.

— Has estado inquieto —dijo Gwaine—. Incluso Arturo lo ha notado, y Arturo nunca nota nada.

— No es nada —dijo Merlín—. Solo estoy cansado.

— Bobadas —dijo Gwaine—. En serio, amigo mío, si hay algo molestándote puedes decírmelo. No te juzgaré más de lo que ya lo hago.

— No es nada —dijo Merlín otra vez—. Estoy bien.

Gwaine tomó la decisión de cambiar de tema.

— Merlín —dijo—. He escuchado la historia más interesante sobre ti de Guinevere.

— ¿Oh? —dijo Merlín, con expresión recelosa y divertida al mismo tiempo. Gwaine se lo tomó como una pequeña victoria—. ¿Y qué historia es esa?

— Bueno, aún no he escuchado toda la historia —dijo Gwaine—. Pero digamos, por ahora, que te involucra a ti, beber y cantar.

Ah, la mirada de Merlín. Gwaine había visto expresiones menos horrorizadas en un campo de batalla.

— Oh, Dios —dijo Merlín—. Va a ser imposible vivir cerca de ti después de esto.

Gwaine sonrió malévolamente y se rió.

— Sí —dijo—. Sí lo será.

Lancelot volvió a entrar, y su presencia y postura destruyeron la cómoda atmósfera que se había construido en los establos.

— Hay un problema —dijo. Su expresión era seria. Sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Podéis acompañarme fuera?

— ¿Qué pasa? —presionó Gwaine.

— No lo sé —dijo Lancelot. Merlín le siguió—. Pero cuando salí de los establos, Gwen estaba allí. Estaba muy angustiada, dijo que te estaba buscando, Merlín.

— ¿De verdad? —dijo Merlín—. ¿Dijo por qué era?

Lancelot negó con la cabeza, y señaló hacia donde Gwen estaba sentada en un banco, apretando un pañuelo entre las manos. Era dolorosamente obvio que había estado llorando. Merlín adelantó a los dos caballeros —los cuales se echaron hacia atrás con inseguridad— y se sentó al lado de Gwen.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

— Acabo de hablar con Arturo —dijo Gwen, y sorbió por la nariz—. Uther está muriendo.

— Oh, maldita sea —dijo Gwaine.

— ¿Gaius? —preguntó Merlín.

— Es el que se lo dijo a Arturo —dijo Gwen.

— ¿Dónde está? —preguntó Merlín—. Arturo, quiero decir.

— Con su padre —dijo Gwen—. Es decir, no es que exista mucho cariño entre Uther y yo, no después de todo... pero esto, con todo lo demás... Arturo ya tiene tantas cosas con las que lidiar, y ahora esto —se interrumpió con un pequeño sollozo y enterró la cara en el pañuelo.

— ¿Gaius le dijo a Arturo por qué, o cómo? —preguntó Lancelot.

Gwen respiró entrecortadamente.

— Ha dejado de responder —dijo ella—. No come, no bebe. Él, um... supongo que se quedó dormido anoche y ahora nadie puede despertarle.

Permanecieron sentados en silencio, Gwen llorando sin hacer ruido. La expresión de Merlín se volvió más y más seria con los segundos.

— ¿Qué estás pensando? —preguntó Lancelot, una vez que Gwen se hubo calmado un poco. Empezaron a caminar hacia el castillo, y ante la pregunta de Lancelot se detuvieron.

— Amor y deber —respondió Merlín, apretando los labios en una fina línea—. Creo que nos equivocamos sobre la parte del amor. Yo había asumido que tendría algo que ver con Gwen, pero... —dejó de hablar y se encogió de hombros, y Gwen se mordió el labio, abrazándose un poco a sí misma.

— Hoy va a ser un maldito drama, como los que interpretan los actores y los juglares cantan —dijo Gwaine—. ¿Verdad?

— Creo —dijo Merlín, dirigiéndose hacia el castillo con un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Gwen— que toda esta semana va a ser así —hacia Gwen, añadió—. Vamos a buscar a Arturo, ¿vale?

Lancelot comenzó a seguirles, pero Gwaine le puso una mano en el brazo deteniéndole.

— Tú —dijo—. Tú sabes lo que está molestando a Merlín, y vas a decírmelo.

Lancelot apartó su brazo.

— Estoy seguro de que no sé de qué me hablas.

— Te escuché antes —dijo Gwaine—. Merlín le va a contar a Arturo un secreto, y tú no crees que sea una buena idea, y ahora vas a decirme lo que es antes de que Merlín haga algo estúpido o no hay duda de que lo lamentará tan pronto como lo haga.

— No, no lo voy a hacer —dijo Lancelot.

— Pero es Merlín —dijo Gwaine—. Y-

— Gwaine —dijo Lancelot, frunciendo el ceño—. No. No es mi secreto.

— Estoy preocupado por él —dijo Gwaine.

La cara de Lancelot se suavizó considerablemente con esas palabras.

— Lo sé —dijo Lancelot—. Y si te hace sentir mejor, yo solo lo sé por casualidad, no por que me lo dijera. En realidad no creo que se lo haya contado a nadie.

— Me lo dirías si estuviera en peligro —insistió Gwaine-. ¿Verdad?

Lancelot no respondió, y se apartó. No sirvió de mucho para calmar los crecientes nervios de Gwaine.

* * *

Más tarde esa misma noche, Merlín entró en silencio en la habitación de Arturo. Arturo estaba de pie frente a la ventana, mirando con desgana hacia fuera y chascándose los nudillos. Merlín mató el tiempo inútilmente, haciendo pequeñas tareas y confiando en que Arturo hablara primero y le ahorrara a Merlín la responsabilidad. Había ido a la habitación de Uther con Gaius antes de venir a buscar a Arturo. Él y el médico habían intentado todo lo que se les ocurría -mágico y no mágico por igual- pero nada podía despertar al rey.

— Yo, um —dijo Merlín—. Siento lo de tu padre. Si tú-

— No quiero hablar de ello —dijo Arturo. Ambos ignoraron con énfasis el modo en que sus palabras temblaron suavemente.

Merlín se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Qué necesitas que haga?

— Primero, coge esto —indicó Arturo, y puso una daga en las manos de Merlín. Era un arma sutilmente elegante, ni ostentosa ni simple. La única decoración era el sello de los Pendragón tallado en la empuñadura. Merlín la mantuvo a una distancia de él como si pudiera atacarle por voluntad propia en cualquier momento.

— Um, gracias —dijo Merlín, e intentó ignorar el pánico que crecía en su estómago cada vez que miraba a la daga—. Pero yo, uh, no la quiero.

— No importa —dijo Arturo—. La necesitarás a donde vas. Es lo único que pude encontrar en tan poco tiempo que tuviera el sello y que pudieras llevar sin atraer atención hacia ti mismo. Si te metes en problemas, muéstralo y sabrán que estás actuando como mensajero de Camelot. Debería ayudar a negociar o, al menos, hacer que se lo piensen dos veces antes de hacerte daño.

— ¿Quién dices que va a hacer qué? —preguntó Merlín, totalmente confuso—. ¿Por qué me va a hacer daño la gente? ¿A dónde estoy yendo? ¿Qué-

— Yo no puedo ir, tengo que quedarme aquí con mi padre —dijo Arturo, como si Merlín no hubiera hablado, y su voz se acercó peligrosamente a romperse en la última palabra. Pero se aclaró la garganta y siguió adelante—. Pero... ¿recuerdas ese plan que mencioné?

— ¿Tu proyecto de plan? —dijo Merlín.

Arturo asintió.

— Necesito tu máxima atención en esto, Merlín. En serio. Te estoy poniendo al mando, ¿vale? Voy a enviar a Gwaine y a Lancelot contigo —Arturo se pasó una mano por el pelo—. Pero tienes que tener cuidado. Habla con Gaius para averiguar dónde están los druidas, probablemente él lo sepa. Ellos lo sabrán, creo, y tendrás que conseguir que te lo digan.

— Um, Arturo-

— Lo sé, Merlín, lo sé, es mi deber ir. Pero yo... mi padre. Creo que se supone que tengo que escoger el amor en esta. Tengo que hacerlo. Y yo iría, de verdad, pero tú estás aquí, y estoy bastante seguro de que puedo confiarte esto. Pero necesito que lo jures. Jura que tendrás cuidado. No te pongas a vagar por ahí solo, ni un segundo. Quédate con Gwaine y Lancelot. ¿Lo entiendes? Júralo por tu vida, o mi vida, o la vida de Gaius. Júralo por-

— Voy a pararte —dijo Merlín, levantando una mano— porque no tengo la más remota idea de qué estás hablando.

— ¿No lo he dicho? —preguntó Arturo.

Merlín negó con la cabeza.

— Oh —dijo Arturo—. Vas a ir a buscar a Emrys.

* * *

**Soy una basura de persona y me olvidé completamente de que tenía que subir esto. **

**El último capítulo de _De morales retorcidas y armas humanas_ es muy largo (unas 10.000 palabras) así que probablemente lo corte a la mitad e intente subir la primera parte este fin de semana para no haceros esperar más.**

**En serio, lo siento, vida universidad exámenes bla bla bla, excusas, ya os las sabéis todas. No tengo responsabilidad ninguna.**


End file.
